


Milo and the extreme attachment to their mobile device

by Myster_J



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myster_J/pseuds/Myster_J
Summary: Milo is an Influencer with countless followers. That automatically means the sexually ambiguous reaper is very attached to their phone. And Damien LaVey, the Prince of the 8th Circle of Hell is here to take advantage of that >;)
Relationships: Damien LaVey/Milo Belladonna
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	Milo and the extreme attachment to their mobile device

**Author's Note:**

> Since this fanfic contains depictions of sex and Milo identifies as non-binary, I tried to keep the descriptions as sexually ambiguous as possible! (Though, I'm 80% sure Milo's amab, we'll just keep it ambiguous this way for funzies ^^)

"Please! Give that back!" Milo shouted at Damien as they stood on their tiptoes trying to snatch back their phone from Damien's tantalizing height. Damien raised his arm even higher, if that was even possible, to have Milo draped against him, trying their best to reach the damn phone. "Really mature, Damien." They fussed.

They were both alone in the Scout HQ while the other campers were following Coach out for a bear attack in the forest drill. Damien decides to miss out because he's Damien. And Milo didn't plan on skipping, but Damien stealing their phone said otherwise. Wherever the other campers were, they were far away. Nobody would hear Milo scream.

"Yeah, and what're **you** gonna do about it? Cry?" Damien snickered menacingly. It only made Milo even more pissed than they were before. "I have countless followers in there, and they must be worried **sick** for me! I haven't updated my feed for at **least** half an hour now! Please, Damien." 

Damien just rolled his eyes. "Seems like you're really attached to this thing." He said as he grabbed Milo's face and pushed them back. Milo wrapped their hands around Damien's wrist with the hopes to get his large palm off of their face. "Would be a real shame if someone were to tamper with it, wouldn't it?" Damien says teasingly.

Milo's eyes widened. Their face became paler than it already was, and they stopped struggling. Damien just let them go. "No, please.." Milo hesitated. "I'll.. I'll do anything, I beg you! Just don't touch my phone more than you already have!" They spouted out.

Damien grinned. Blackmail. His favourite.

"That's what I like to hear." He cackled as he tossed Milo's phone over to them. Milo caught the phone clumsily, but still managed to not drop it despite their panic, and sighed of relief that their clout was safe. 

Damien approached them and wrapped his arm around their waist as they were distracted updating their Instagram page. They look up from their phone at Damien, questioningly. "You said you'd do **anything** , right?" Damien snickered. Their faces were dangerously close to each other, as a tactic for intimidation by Damien. Milo gulped. They **did** say that, didn't they? 

"..At.. At least let me update my Instagram first.." Milo said softly. Damien huffed. "Fat chance. You said what you said. I don't remember having agreed terms on time constraints." He pulled Milo over to the nearest table and bends them over it. Milo held their breath. We all know where this is heading, and there was no escape for them. "Just get it over with quickly, you sick fuck."

"Nah, I'm gonna go as slow as I can just because your tone was rude." Damien teased. "Looks like you're going to have to update your feed while we're at it." He laughed.

Milo sighed. "I've been through worse." They obliged reluctantly, resting their weight onto their elbows and facing their phone. Damien huffed triumphantly as Milo typed away and slicked his fingers with his more lubricant than normal demon saliva that all demons definitely have and started to stretch Milo out. They whimpered. "Your fingers are extremely hot." They commented.

"Thanks." Damien said.

"It wasn't meant to be a compliment." Milo rolled their eyes. They were being literal when they said Damien's fingers were hot. After all, Damien is a demon, an entity whose being quite literally revolves around flames. Their fingers began to tremble as they continued to type the caption for their new post. Aaand posted. They slumped over onto the table, sighing. "I'm done. Do your worst." They said a little smugly. 

"Heh." Damien huffed. He positioned himself behind Milo and slowly but surely, he thrusted himself inside. Milo bit their lip, "Ahh, fuck," sighing at the size of Damien. Their heart turned bright red, full of lust. They were a little embarrassed to admit how good it felt inside, though. "Not tryna be nice or anything but I'mma start movin. Figured I should warn you about my fuck prowess." 

"You're ruining the mood." Milo grunted. Damien frowned at this. "Suit yourself." He growled. 

Damien began thrusting. Milo covered their mouth to prevent themselves from crying out. "Mmh-!" Milo squirmed around under Damien, panting with every thrust. "Ohh,, fuck- Mm fuck-!" They cry, though it was muffled by their hands. 

"Enjoying yourself, Belladonna?" Damien taunted.

Milo grunted. "No," They denied him. "W.. Watch my Saint Laurent cloak, you piece of filth!" They scolded. "Tsk." Damien rolled his eyes. "Then fucking take it off." He pulled on their cloak abruptly and immediately let go, causing them to faceplant onto the desk with a loud thud. "Ugh. You could be more gentle." They complained.

"Nu-uh. You told me to do my worst." Damien quoted them from earlier. "Take your damn cloak off, bitch."

"I should be more careful with my words next time." They sighed rather loudly but obliged. It was getting hot anyways. "Not a very sound criteria for an influencer."

"Attaboy." Damien laughed. 

"Gender is a cage, darling. Gender is a **cage**. I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me gendered terms like ' **boy** ', eugh, I feel like I'm in prison right now." Milo shuddered. 

"Oh yeah?" Damien smirked and leaned over to whisper in Milo's ear, making them whimper at his abrupt movement and shiver with the contact of his warm breath. "Would you rather me call you something like 'my thirsty bitch'? And you call **me** a sick fuck." 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP-" Milo raised their voice, their heart flickered dark grey, but they held back anyways. "Do not. Call me. Anything." They scowled at Damien. "I'm a fan of dirty nicknames myself but never. From. **YOU**." 

Damien just looked unfazed. He responded by giving Milo one HARD thrust. "AAH~!" Milo cried out. Damien continued thrusting. "Ohh,, fuck.." Milo moaned breathily. "Fuck- Mmh-!" Tears were driven out of Milo's sockets from the intensity and they were breathing as heavily as ever. They would never admit it, but damn, Damien really wasn't lying about his fuck prowess. He was amazing. "Fuck, mmh- Damien,, hah..!" They quickly covered their mouth. Can't **believe** they just said the bastard's name.

As if on cue, Milo's phone blew up with notifications. **Just** the thing to get their mind off of the stupid,, hot,, but mostly stupid demon thrusting into them right now. They made a grab for it and Damien didn't stop them. Well. It **was** part of the deal. Phone for ass. It's a little weird, but that's how everything is here at Camp Spooky. Believe me, everyone's been through worse.

Milo seemed to have some comments and DMs coming in from their countless fans. It took them by surprise though, one of the comments said: "Your Grace, Milo! Why did this post have so many typos?? Are you kidnapped?? Blink three times if yes!" Followed by a bunch of worried emojis. Poor dear. Worried sick for their favourite internet celebrity. Milo didn't even notice that they spelled every single word wrong in their latest post. Oops."Yeah, Milo, please tell us you're okay? Go Live!" 

Go Live? **Instagram** Live??? Milo'd usually do one right away upon request but not like this they're not. 

"Please, Milo, we need you!!!" 

And that was it. Milo had to go Live. For the fans. They loved their fans too much to keep them worried like this. "Hey, um.. Damien, darling…" They perked up. "Mind if you stop for a sec so that I can do a Live to tell my followers that I'm okay and not kidnapped **or** held hostage?" They shoot him a quick glare. 

Damien paused. 

"Yeah , sure, go ahead." He said.

Then Milo paused. "R-really??" 

Damien nodded. Wow, he complied for once, who would've known? Milo excitedly turned to Instagram Live and started right away without thinking too far ahead. "Hey there my beloved Milovers!" They beamed, heart turning a bright pink. They positioned the camera strategically so that Damien was not visibly in their behind at the very moment. "I know you're worried that my last post had more than the usual amount of typos (which is none) but I assure you I'm not kidna-"

All of the sudden Damien started thrusting into Milo hard again. "AHHN~!" Milo cried out. They moaned breathily at every swift pound Damien gave them. "Ohh,, f-fuck,, not th-there,,! MMH-! HAH,,!" 

Milo's notifications pinged again, snapping them out of it. "THEY'RE KIDNAPPED!! MILO TELL US WHERE YOU ARE;; <:,0!!!" Fuck, they weren't gonna stop their fans from being worried anytime soon if they keep making those noises. "One second please, loves," Milo managed. They paused the Live and turned rather aggressively towards Damien. "FUCK YOU." They said.

"Maybe if you're lucky." Damien laughed. 

Damn, he felt so amazing inside, Milo was weak at the knees. He was hitting the right spot and they hated it. "I told you to stop for a sec for my Live!" They said. 

"I gave you plenty of seconds, asshat." Damien stated, sounding smart again. By now he's used Milo's own words against them like three times already. "Your fans are waiting, your Grace." He said teasingly.

Milo'd be **so** mad at Damien right now if they weren't so turned on by all of this. Milo growled and unpaused the Live. "Oh my Gods, Milo is definitely being held hostage and this is a ploy the kidnapper made to stop us from looking for them!!" Another comment.

"What? No, I'm.. f-fine." Milo panted.

"Look at that face! That's the face of someone being tortured so horribly!! Milo must be in serious pain!!" More like serious pleasure. Milo was in a sort of daze from their affair that they can barely even think straight and make out the words. "I assure you, Milovers, this is no threat at all, I'm- OHH RIGHT THERE-!!" Milo cried out, tears falling out from his eyes more rapidly. "Fffuck,, Ohhhmm, FUCK-!" They slumped onto the table, dropping their phone face-up onto it as well. 

"Milo's in danger!!" A comment said.

"Your fans really are something, huh?" Damien said smugly. Milo gripped their fists. "Damien, please…" Their voice cracked a bit. Yikes. If Damien bullied them for any longer, they might just start fucking crying. That'd **definitely** ruin the mood. He paused, sighed, and grabbed Milo's phone.

"Yo, Miloverz. With a Z." He began.

"H-huh?" Milo turned to look at him.

"It's Damien LaVey here and I'm here to tell you to CALM YOUR FUCKING TITS BECAUSE MILO'S HERE VIBING WITH ME, YA HEAR?" He yelled at the live. "Your GRACE is in GOOD FUCKING HANDS." 

"Good fucking hands my ass." Milo muttered, sniffling a little. Damien heard them, though, so he didn't cease pounding. Milo gasped and covered their mouth to let Damien do his thing without disrupting it with their sweet, sweet voice.

"THEIR INSANE AMOUNT OF TYPOS??? WELL THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE WE WERE PLAYING A FUN GAME OF POSTING SOMETHING WE TYPED WITH EYES CLOSED." Damien continued yelling. "HE DID A PRETTY GOOD JOB FOR A **NOOB** DIDN'T HE?" 

Milo's fans seemed to agree, finding Damien's insult to be a little humorous. "Alright I gotta jet. Milo's not feeling very well right now because they uh.. laughed too much to a headache. They apologise for the way they acted just now and they, i dunno, send lots of love or something." Damien lowered his tone a little. "Prince of (the 8th Circle of) Hell signing out." He ended the Live and took a selfie of them together.

"H-HEY!" Milo shouted. 

"Relax, idiot, I'm saving your reaper skin here." Damien seemed to be typing some stuff on Milo's phone. He also seemed to be an amazing multitasker, since even though he was typing away at Milo's phone, he never stopped thrusting, and it didn't feel any less spectacular! How great. Milo whimpered under him in defeat. 

Aaand posted. Damien tossed Milo's phone onto the desk. 

"Careful with that, you barbarian!" Milo exclaimed, reaching to save their phone. 

"Yeah, yeah, call me names some more if it gets your dick hard." Damien rolled his eyes. Milo scowled at the gendered term he used. "What? It's an expression, jeez." 

Milo's fingers trembled as they swiped their phone open to see what Damien had posted, with hopes that it's not something that'll ruin them forever, even though that's expected of someone like him. 

Milo's latest Instagram post was a picture of Damien and Milo together, but strategically taken so that it actually **does** kinda look like Milo's keeling over from a headache and Damien's taking pity on them. It doesn't look like they were banging at all! As a bonus: it was poorly edited with hearts and sparkles and a niche filter.

The caption said: "This is Damien speaking. Look at your Influencer keeling over from a headache from having too much fun with me >;) Wish them well or whatever. They'll be really happy when they get better and read your comments/DMs. #prayforMilo lmao"

Milo couldn't believe their eyes. Damien actually stuck up for them? 

They move on to read the comments:  
"Get well soon, Milo! We love you!"  
"Yeah, Milo. We hope you feel better fast!"  
"Didn't know you were a party animal, Milo! Go get em!"  
"You guys seem so close!! Power couple check!"  
Ugh, it's not like they liked each other though.

Oh, and all the pity likes. Milo's favourite.

Milo paused for a bit. "Thanks." They said bashfully.

"Don't mention it." Damien said, sounding a bit embarrassed. Perhaps he wasn't used to being thanked in a tone that wasn't sarcastic. After all, he barely does anything to deserve it.

"Man, do I really look that pathetic from your angle?" Milo commented on the photo Damien took of them both. It was sort of embarrassing looking like someone keeling over in pain when all you've really been getting is pleasure. They sigh.

"Nah, I actually think you're very attractive." Damien admitted. Milo turned red. And by that I mean their heart did.

"Now that **that's** out of the way," Damien set Milo's phone aside and pulled his dick out of them. He pulled on Milo's shoulder to flip them over and propped them onto the desk. One of Milo's legs were rested on the crook of Damien's arm, and the other, by his waist. Before Milo could process what was going on, Damien penetrated them again, making them cry out. "AHHN~!" He started moving immediately.

"Do my ears deceive me or are you actually fucking enjoying this?" Damien teased.

Milo pouted. "This position is embarrassing." But their favourite. "I have to look at your face." Which, in Milo's opinion, wasn't **so** bad. **Please** , Damien's so hot. "And you have to look at mine." They avert their gaze, embarrassed.

"Eh, you ain't so bad." Damien said. 

"Speak for yourself, sweetie," Milo wrapped their arms around Damiens neck. "Now get on with it and **don't** stop." Their eyes turned a dark and seductive purple.

Damien raised his eyebrow and smiled devilishly. Taking Milo by surprise, he leaned in to kiss them. Upon their lips touching together, Milo was taken aback, but they kissed him back anyways. Damien's saliva was warm. Welcoming. 

Their kiss turned sloppy and breathy soon, as Damien continued thrusting. It was as wet down there as it was up here at this point. "Mmmh,, Damien.." Milo whined. "Ohh, right there, keep at it.." 

It was pretty obvious that Milo was enjoying it. Damien huffed, satisfied. "I'm close." He croaked. Milo nodded. "So am I." They sighed.

Damien leaned in to plant little kisses and nibbles on Milo's neck which just drives them crazy. They grab a handful of Damien's hair as if to not let him escape from their steamy affair ever. Milo wouldn't say it out loud, but perhaps Damien wasn't so bad after all. And neither was this. 

Before long, both the demon and the reaper reached their climax, both crying out at the same intensity. They paused to recover, both panting just as heavily as the other. And It wasn't long before Damien started laughing, leaving Milo confused.

"What's so funny?" Milo asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Damien ceased laughing and leaned in close to Milo's face. "I just think that maybe I should steal your phone more often." He gave Milo a quick peck on the nose, despite his fear of intimacy.

Milo turned red again. "You don't have to do that." They said. "Next time.." They paused for suspense. "Just ask."

And it was Damien's turn to turn red. 

If they both didn't know any better, perhaps they've both liked each other all along, and this was a moment one or both of them have long awaited for. Perhaps this was the start of something more, for two souls, so young, unafraid, and so ready to start. 


End file.
